Percy and Annabeth Meet New Friends or Enemies?
by dlloyd
Summary: This book is a crossover where the egyptians meet the greeks hope you enjoy read the end part to understand why the beginning is messed up.
**Percy and Annabeth meet new friends or enemies by Dlloyd**

Percy Jackson's POV

After the war with the titans everything got weird sure things are always weird as a greek demigod but this is more weird than usually I don't even know where to start. Both of us (Me and Annabeth) heard a noise from somewhere in Manhattan we couldn't really make it out so we went to check on it. Checking on it we thought would be easy but when we got to where we heard the sound we found Hades dressed in linen which seems like something he really wouldn't wear.

Do you want to know something even more weird? Their were two people who looked around our age 16 standing there in linen saying something in a different language with symbols burning in front of them. From one of them we heard them yell "SET WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Geez our luck we heard Hades or Set or whoever it was say "To kill you obviously." We hear that too much, I whispered to Annabeth.

Carter Kane's POV

Here I was with my sister sadie when out of no where Set my least favorite egyptian god the god of chaos and evil showed up. I guess our first move was to immediately used protection spells against a god we learned in the brooklyn house. Just than I could hear Horus in my head asking for control again so we could beat Set but I said no and he went quite like he always has done since I let him be my host. Kane's yelled Set We asked Set why he was here and he said to kill us. Let's attack sadie I said thats when something unexpected happened two people our age 16 came up.

My life has never been this weird even being in an egyptian world thats when I heard the boy yell something that sounded like Hades but that's a greek god's name so I thought I heard wrong until I saw Set's form change a bit until he was dressed in greek armor had a beard and looked like he just came from the dead. Now all of this was so confusing.

Annabeth Chase's POV

Over there I said trying to make a plan being the daughter of Athena but as usual Percy went in yelled and drew out his sword riptide. Percy asked hades what he was doing here just like the other boy asked. Question said the girl who are you? We said at the same time who are we ... who are you? Rest of it wasn't any less weird. Sadie Kane said the girl but as she said it Hades raised skeletons and it was time to fight I raised my dagger. Try fighting a god not easy the skeletons were hard enough but every once in a while Hades attacked when he tried Sadie and the boy said something in a different language and something stopped Hades. Until the skeletons are gone we cant do anything so I yelled to percy to summon some water to attack the skeletons since he is a son of poseidon it got rid of the skeletons. thats when something really weird happened the girl yelled "HA-DI!" an explosion hit Hades with a huge impact. When Hades fell back he screamed as if he had the pain he gave to people. Thats when Nico showed up he is a child of Hades but he's pretty cool. Sadie said Is that you walt? When we looked again there was someone standing next to Nico a big dude almost as big as Frank a guy we met when we fought the giants and the earth goddess Frank is the son of Mars yes he is Roman in Greek Mars is Ares god of war. Sadie ran up to the guy next to Nico and gave him a kiss than slapped him and asked "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WALT/ANUBIS!" Walt said yeah same Sadie. Nico ran to his father and asked why he was here again. Hades said an evil was rising bigger than anything they faced yet which for me and Percy was a lot.

Percy Jackson's POV

After the big battle with Hades he just dissolved into the earth which is where we all started introducing our selves. Sadie said well that was interesting now what nome are you three from i've never seen anybody use water magic like that. Magic? I asked. Are you two Greek or Roman and Nico where did you find this walt guy. Nico only said that's a story for another time. Now how about everyone introduces themselves I have a feeling this isn't the last time we will battle together. I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth. Sadie said she was sadie and her brother carter. Thats when i asked what kind of curved sword Carter had. He said it was a Khopesh. Carter asked what material my sword was made out of so I asked him what you've never seen celestial bronze? Carter asked celestial bronze? isn't that greek? that's impossible the greeks died a long long time ago. Well Khopesh is Egyptian isn't it Egyptians are dead Annabeth said. That's when we figured out Egyptians, Greeks, and Romans are all still alive. Chrion probably knows about the Egyptians too me and Annabeth said at the same time. Than Carter said their uncle Amos probably knows about greeks too because he said to stay away from Long Island. That's when we went back to our camp we decided not to tell anyone yet just in case, People didn't real like it when we teamed up with the Romans at first.

Sadie Kane's POV

Of course I always get the end when it's boring. So yeah fought a god again nothing new really. except for the greeks but like Percy and Annabeth we decided not to tell anyone. Walt and what was the death boy's name he was with name? Nico? well they said it wasn't going to be the last time we see each other. Back at the Brooklyn house when we got back everything was normal well our normal phillip the crocodile in his pool, Khoofu the baboon eating stuff that ended in O screaming at the T.V. Me and carter taught some new people around the Brooklyn house taught a couple spells and the day was over but one thing keeps playing back in my mind something Hades? Set? whoever it was said there was an even worse evil rising sounds like a typical day in the brooklyn house I hope those greeks are ready for that battle. For now we have to teach spells to everyone I told myself worry about that later.

Hey anyone who read this, this is my first fanfic. I was rushed and it was suppose to be a school project but I decided to post it... let me know if you want the Walt/Nico Adventure and if you want me to continue this series. Also, do you want me to describe settings and characters all that stuff. Next time I write something i'll make it better again I was rushed to get it done in one class. Thanks for reading :).


End file.
